


Vanilla Lavender Lattes

by honeypressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feel-good, Fluff, Gardens, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Playgrounds, Restaurants, abrupt proposals, can u believe a video of a latte inspired this whole fic icb, god i think this is rly cute theyre so domestic, jisung proposes five times, mentions of smoking, or thats what he purports at any rate, proposal attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: Jisung tries to propose to his boyfriend of seven years.He fails for a week straight - it’s not his fault, really, you have to believe him. But, even as he fails each time to take the ring out, or even open his mouth to ask the question, he falls in love with Minho a little more each time.It is therefore, slightly appropriate, that he blurts the question out suddenly at the first place they met, all those years ago.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216
Collections: MINSUNG SEASON: Colourful Autumn 2020





	Vanilla Lavender Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[minsungseason](https://twitter.com/minsungseason/) with the colour inspiration of purple~ my gf ki sent me an insta video of a vanilla lavender latte and honestly i just went with it because it looked gorgeous and then i was like What If Jisung Proposes In A Cafe With This Latte and ........ here we are !!
> 
> i hope it is enjoyable as always, because i had a Blast writing this!!

_it was as if the heavens and the earths had aligned_

_and led me to you_

_who became my love, my home_

* * *

"Is there any reason that you're taking me to our favourite restaurant for dinner?" Minho asks teasingly, poking Jisung's cheek affectionately while they're stopped at a red light. "I don't remember today being anything special."

"Can't we go out on a nice Sunday dinner date?" Jisung complains, and steps on the accelerator again as the traffic light turns green. "It's been a while since we went out somewhere nice, not to the vendors or to have street food."

"That's true," Minho hums, and he smiles over at Jisung even though Jisung's eyes are trained on the road. "It's nice to come out like this every now and then. Reminds me of when we first started dating and you'd try to take me out every other week or so to somewhere nice."

"Young Jisung wanted to impress you," Jisung says, laughing. He makes a turn and feels Minho's hand sneak onto his thigh. "Are you impressed with Jisung now?"

"I'm always impressed by you," Minho says, sincere, but he can't stop himself from breaking into giggles when Jisung turns to look at him. "What? Stop looking at me!"

Jisung sticks his tongue back out at Minho, but he doesn't really hear anything over the loud, erratic thump of his heart as he pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant and starts finding a parking spot. It's good, because he can pretend he's concentrating on trying to reverse into the empty space and not listening to Minho's complaints that he's _being a child_ \- but he has reasons for his nervousness.

Today, he's going to propose to Minho.

Or, at least, he's going to _try_ and propose to him. He's got everything planned out - he's listed out some of the key things he wants to say to Minho, and he's checked and double-checked that he's got the ring in his pocket, and he had made sure to mention to the receptionist when he booked their table for a table that's more secluded with nice decorations.

So - he has tried everything in his power to make this attempted proposal a good one. He just _hopes_ that everything goes well.

And so far, it looks like everything is going more or less as to what he had expected.

Dinner goes wonderfully. The food is as amazing as they always found it, and now they're waiting for dessert to arrive, with Minho chatting about one thing or another that had happened at work; Jisung is just nervously waiting for the dessert to arrive, which is when he will start his proposal.

He had planned it to flow from a cheesy pick-up line that he always pulled when the desserts arrived, and no doubt Minho is expecting it this time too. He's just trying to get himself together and prepare the words when - there's a loud gasp from a table nearer towards the well-lit areas, and suddenly all eyes are on the couple there.

"Jisungie," Minho says in a whisper, "someone's _proposing_!"

Jisung's heart drops to his feet. " _What_?"

"Someone's proposing, look!"

Indeed, someone _is_ proposing to their partner, and it looks like it's a resounding _yes_ , at which everyone bursts into applause, even him. It only reminds him more and more of the weight of the box in his pocket that has abruptly acquired the ability to burn him, and when Minho turns to him, bright eyes and excited whispers, Jisung feels his heart rise from his feet.

_I can't do this tonight_ , Jisung decides, when their desserts finally arrive. _Not tonight. That couple deserves to have their limelight. I'll try again._

The smile on Minho's face as they walk out from the restaurant out into the cool night sky is more than enough for him. He can propose another day.

* * *

"I was under the impression we were going to get groceries, not coming to feed the pigeons," Minho says, laughing, as Jisung runs into a flock of pigeons with his hand outstretched. "You're being silly! It's going to rain soon, Sungie, we should get groceries." 

"Fine, fine," Jisung says, just a tad been sulky.

"Oh, don't pull that face. We can come back to the park and feed the pigeons another day - just not right now."

"It's fine, I was joking, it's Tuesday evening. We had better get home before it starts pouring. The weather forecast keeps telling us to stock up on food these days in case the rains get really bad..."

"I hope that doesn't happen..."

Their conversation dissolves into discussion about the weather and what they would have to do if the rain was really as bad as the forecasts warned, and then they arrive at the grocery store. Like habit, they split up to get the groceries, saving time as they did; it was something they had done ever since they started living together, and that was a good three years ago.

And Jisung has never felt the urge to propose randomly, but right now, as he watches Minho walk towards him with a basket full of food and already rambling about the things that are on sale this week, he thinks that he could very well just drop to one knee right here, in the cereal aisle of their local store, and propose.

"Jisungie? Have you gotten everything? Let's go!"

Jisung swallows back the urge and follows Minho to the checkout till. He really shouldn't propose at the grocery store - he knows the both of them don't really mind, as per their discussion about marriage last year, but he still wants to at least try and make the proposal special.

Proposing in his sweatpants while the cashier scans their items doesn't really sound like something romantic they could tell their friends. He wants it to be something that Minho can gush about to his friends, to his _family_.

Sue him, he's kind of a romantic.

Still, as he looks at Minho - and he is always looking at Minho - when they walk back home through the park under the grey evening skies, he thinks about how excited Minho will be when he does finally propose. It puts a smile on his face thinking about it, and he steps forward to match Minho's step, going back to the home they have built together.

* * *

Wednesdays are their customary date evenings, just because the local barbeque restaurant has a deal for their meat on Wednesdays, and they always cleared their schedules out to go and eat there. Now, even though the local barbeque restaurant no longer has that same deal, they still go out on Wednesday evenings, just to maintain their habit.

"You wanna terrorise the kids on the playground?" Minho asks, spying the playground that's tucked away in a corner of the park.

"You're the kid here," Jisung answers, and then dashes away from Minho's grasp.

"Yah, you're younger than me!" Minho barks, and then they're chasing each other to the playground that is surprisingly empty.

"It's past eight," Jisung points out fairly, "I don't think parents would let their kids stay out this late. And if we come later than ten, it'll be the high school kids that come here to smoke."

"Imagine being high schoolers again," Minho remarks as he approaches the climbing net and cranes his neck to look up at it. "It feels like years ago."

"It's been a decade since you graduated high school," Jisung says, and laughs when Minho whips his head around to glare at him. "Why are you mad? I'm right! You're 28, it's been an exact decade since you graduated."

"You're horrible," Minho says, grumbling. "Leave me alone, bastard."

"Never," Jisung sings, and he climbs up into the play house, sits down at the beginning of the slide. "You're gonna climb that thing, baby?"

Minho nods his head, looking determined, and Jisung lets him go at it. He knows Minho has climbed this thing before, and every time, he gets scared when it's time to climb back down. Still, he insists on climbing it each time that they visit the playground, claiming that it'll help him slowly get over his fear of heights.

Jisung gets off the slide after a fun three seconds of sliding down, and he comes to stand at the bottom of the climbing net, looking up towards Minho.

"How's it going?"

"Not good!"

Jisung laughs, and Minho yells at him. "Stop laughing at my misery!"

"You _chose_ to climb it! How am I not supposed to laugh at you?"

As Minho slowly inches his way back down the net, the affection in Jisung's heart multiplies, and when he finally touches back down to solid earth with reddened palms and cheeks, Jisung pulls Minho in for a kiss, the affection overwhelming him. Minho returns it, and they stand there for a few moments just kissing softly in a playground at eight-thirty at night.

He lets go of Minho after a while, and Minho scrambles up to have a go at the slide as well, laughing as he goes.

Jisung - wants to propose.

_The urges to propose are getting really random now_ , Jisung thinks to himself, watching Minho fondly. _Maybe it's because I've had my plan thrown off, and I've just had the ring for too long._

It wasn't like he could propose here even if he _wants_ to. Sure, he has the ring with him - he just carries it around with him like a lucky charm now, and he has been glad that Minho has not questioned why his pockets are always so bulky - but it is dark, he doesn't quite remember anything from his speech apart from _god, I love you so much,_ and he's afraid he'll drop the ring.

"Wanna go home before the high schoolers see us old people on the playground?" Minho asks breathlessly, and Jisung feels like _he's_ the one who has no air to breath,

"Let's go home then."

He always has another day.

* * *

They're having a movie marathon this Friday evening. They had both finished work, and being too lazy to make something themselves, they settled for ordering takeout and watching a couple of movies and maybe dramas at home. It's comforting and relaxing, and there is so much affection at the tip of Jisung's tongue when Minho leans into him after they eat, sleepy with post-food haze.

"Sleepy?" Jisung murmurs, kissing the top of Minho's head.

"Mm," Minho replies, seemingly already half-asleep. His head is tucked into the crook of Jisung's neck and shoulder with his legs thrown over Jisung's lap; he's as comfortable as he could get, and in Jisung's eyes, there is nothing more adorable.

"You can nap, baby," Jisung says, spoken right against Minho's hair. "You must be tired."

"We'll see," Minho says, words slurred in the typical pattern that Jisung knows means he will be falling asleep soon.

"Alright," Jisung whispers, and reaches for the television remote to turn the volume down a few notches. As good measure, he turns off the ringer for both of their phones as well, and settles back to watch whatever movie was playing on screen with Minho drowsy in his lap.

He doesn't really pay attention to the pictures and lights flashing across the screen - rather, he's concerned with the sudden thought he's had to _propose_ right now, in this moment. It feels so _right_ , that they are warm and comfortable and affection is flowing from his heart so freely it feels as if Minho will wake up again from the sheer force of it.

The ring box sits prettily on their bookshelf just a few feet away.

_No_ , he decides, as Minho's breathing evens out and his grip on Jisung's hoodie loosens from sleep. He won't disturb Minho's sleep right now. There are always other opportunities for him to propose. Besides, he's also getting sleepy now, and there is no point proposing when they are both half-asleep and could forget this moment.

Instead, he reaches for the television remote once again and turns the volume down lower until it's loud enough just as background noise. Carefully, gently, he settles back into the sofa as well - and goes to sleep.

* * *

"The coffee is still just as nice as when we first met," Minho says as they sit down with their coffees and cake. "I'm so glad this café is still open! Imagine if it closed."

"Oh, don't say that," Jisung says, shushing Minho with exaggerated arm movements. "What a horrible thing to say on a nice Saturday afternoon!"

Minho throws a napkin at him, and they burst into giggles.

Even so, Jisung feels Minho's happiness. _Glossy Café_ was where they had met as students of the same university years and years ago, and it was where they had met up multiples times a week until they got together a couple of months later. It was a place they always came back to time and time again, even when they had moved into an apartment that was further away and to come here would require a special visit. The coffee here held especially important meaning to them, as Minho had asked Jisung out by buying a coffee for him with a simple 'date tomorrow @ 12?' on the cup, and Jisung had said yes. 

More specifically - the vanilla lavender latte. 

Jisung has not the foggiest idea how _Glossy Café_ makes their coffees, but they all taste wonderful and the vanilla lavender latte is their secret favourite. It smells and tastes wonderful, and the faintest hint of purple on the white of the milk foam only makes it look all that prettier. Jisung is sure that half of his Instagram posts are just shots of the latte in various ways, and for good reason too.

Today, they have ordered a vanilla lavender latte, an americano, a banana muffin, and a slice of chocolate and walnut cake. Everything looks and smells amazing, and Minho is so busy taking photos and exclaiming about everything that Jisung looks on fondly. And therefore, it is entirely plausible that the thought occurs to Jisung as Minho stirs his vanilla lavender latte, gasping at the delightful scent.

He could propose here.

After all, he has everything - it's a slow Saturday morning, the ring box is in his pocket, he has his speech planned out on the notes app of his phone, and the timing just seems _right_. On the pretense that he's checking his phone, Jisung pulls up his notes app and skims through the speech he was supposed to make last Sunday in the restaurant; it's nothing new really - these are all things that he always likes to say to Minho in one way or another, and it's natural enough that he doesn't feel too worried about forgetting it.

_Am I really going to do this? Right here, in this coffee shop? Fuck - do I take the ring box out first and start talking? Or do I start talking first and then take the ring out after he says yes? What about -_

"Jisung? Your coffee is going to get cold."

Jisung looks up, his phone clattering to the table a bit too loudly, and he meets Minho's eyes. All the thoughts that were running through his mind at a mile a minute vanishes in an instant when he meets Minho's eyes, as warm as the vanilla lavender lattes in front of them, and then -

He says it.

"Marry me," Jisung blurts out, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. "Minho - marry me."

Minho stares at him, shocked.

Suddenly realising what he's said, Jisung scrambles to try and do some damage control. "Fuck - oh, god - I had this whole thing planned out to say, and I was trying to figure out how to say it, but then you asked me that question and I -"

"No," Minho says, and his voice is already slightly teary, "no, keep going. You have... a speech? I wanna listen to it, Sungie."

"Well - uh..."

Minho nods encouragingly, hands cupped tightly around his coffee cup; Jisung takes a deep breath of vanilla and lavender.

"So - I love you. You know that. I love you, a lot, and we talked about marrying each other last year. It took me a while to sort everything out and get the ring, and I was going to propose in the restaurant but that didn't work out."

"Is that why you looked so nervous?" Minho interjects, and Jisung whines.

"Baby! I'm _trying_ to propose here!"

"Okay, okay," Minho giggles, "go ahead, continue."

Jisung takes another breath and tries to hold back the tears that are rapidly forming in his eyes and voice. "You mean the world to me, Minho-yah, and I wouldn't know what to do if I never met you. We've been together since we were dumb university kids, and now we're slightly less dumb adults." He takes a pause to breath again, to steady his voice, and he notes that Minho's eyes are wet too, that his smile is already wide.

"I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would let me," Jisung murmurs, and then he reaches over the table to cup his hands over Minho's, their hands forming brackets around the latte that had started it all years ago. "I want to stay by your side for the rest of this life, and try to make each day special by staying with you. So - will you marry me?"

Minho is teary as he smiles, and when he speaks, his voice dips and breaks. "Yes," He says, and at that, Jisung smiles too, cheeks bunched up, "yes, I'll marry you. Even if you asked me in that restaurant a week ago, I would've said yes."

"Oh, you don't know how many times I tried to propose this week," Jisung says, sniffling as he pulls the ring box out of his pocket. "Baby, can I have your hand?"

Minho reaches his left hand out, and Jisung opens the box, showing Minho the ring. Before he can say anything else, he cradles Minho's hand gently and slides the ring onto Minho's middle finger, the silver band settling prettily around his finger. When that's done, he looks back up at Minho, beaming, and he is sure that their smiles are an equal reflection of their happiness.

Their coffee is forgotten to the side, just the lingering scent of vanilla and lavender in the air.

("actually," minho begins, just a hint of shyness in his voice, "i have a ring for you too. i know you said you wanted to propose when we talked about it last year - but i thought it'd be nice if you wanted to wear a ring too?"

"yes," jisung says immediately. "absolutely. i want to show off that i'm engaged."

minho rolls his eyes, but his hands shake nervously as he digs into his bag - and pulls out a ring threaded onto a chain. "this is my mother's engagement ring," he begins, and pulls the ring off the chain. "she gave it to me when she heard we were planning on getting married. what do you think?" there is a simple amethyst set into the silver band; it somehow perfectly matches the ring he got for minho that was also silver, with a lighter coloured amethyst etched in.

"i love it," jisung says, smiling, and minho's hand shake less when he slides the ring onto jisung's finger. "i love you," he adds, and has the delight of watching minho blush.

"i love you too," minho murmurs, and when jisung leans over to kiss him, he tastes like vanilla and lavender.)

**Author's Note:**

> here is the said [latte](https://www.instagram.com/p/CF5WWHnnDfO/?igshid=npik9dcdx8kg/), thank u ki for telling me about this <3
> 
> here is my [Tumblr](https://yeongwonlino.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)!!


End file.
